Michael
Michael '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #16 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 6036.5. Wii Sports In Boxing, '''Michael is a Pro about 98% of the time, as his skill level is between 996-1164. In Tennis, Michael is in Pro Class with a skill level of 1300-1400 and his partners are Helen or Kathrin. In Baseball, he is good at level 788-967+, and his team consists of Keiko, Kathrin, Julie, Hayley, Ryan, Steph, Tatsuaki, and Andy. Michael plays on the Baseball teams of Jackie, Eva, Víctor, Shouta, Theo, Saburo, Sarah, and Emily. Wii Sports Resort In Basketball, Michael is very good at a level of around 836+ with Rachel and Naomi on his team. In Swordplay, he is a Pro at level 1181+. In Table Tennis, he isn't a Pro but he is still good. His level is 641+. He is average at Cycling, coming in 66th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Michael is an Advanced Mii. New Wii Sports In New Wii Sports, his levels are the same as in original Wii Sports, except his Baseball team is himself, Alvin, Keiko, Kathrin, Julie, Hayley, Ryan, Tatsuaki, and Steph. He appears on the teams of Jackie, Theodore, Eva, Shunta, Víctor, Shouta, Theo, and Saburo. He also can double with Dave Ramsey in Tennis. Trivia * His Japanese name is ミヒャエール (Mihyaēru). * Michael could be seen in plain sight in the title of the NTSC and PAL Wii Party cases. * Michael appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 1, 3, 6, 7, 8, 9, 11, 12, 14, 16, 18, 19, and 20. * Michael is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Tennis and Table Tennis, but right-handed in Baseball. * Michael never wears Red Armor in Showdown along with Pierre, Saburo, Akira, Kentaro, Chika, Giovanna, Mike, Ren, Ai, and Vincenzo. * He appears in Wii Music, but his favorite color there is purple instead of red and he is known as Don. * If a class system existed in Wii Sports Resort for Average Skill Level, he would be the Anti-Champion. * His skill level is always above 620 and below 1400. * Even though his average skill level is high, his Sports in which he is a Pro in tie with the ones in which he isn't a Pro. * In his Wii Music artwork, as the name "Don", he plays the Electric Bass. * Michael is the best person in Baseball to never be a Pro, making him an Anti-Pro Champion. * His name is of the Hebrew origin, meaning "who is like God?". * There is another CPU Mii who has the shortened version of his name: Mike. * There is another CPU Mii who has the Spanish translation of his name: Miguel. * He, Nick and Chris are the only male CPU Miis with freckles. * His Wii Music name, Don, is short for Donald.